


Memories

by xalypso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalypso/pseuds/xalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is in a nursing home, and reminisces on his early life with Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

“I’m scared. Help me. I can’t- I can’t lose Phil as well. Not Phil. Please.”  
Dan smiled, laugh lines crinkling at the corners of his eyes, and leaned back in his chair to rest his head against the pillow. He turned his neck to look at the nurse, his old joints creaking slightly.  
The young woman smiled kindly in return and rested her hand gently on the arm of his chair.  
“What do you want to talk about today, then, Dan?”  
He smiled again, the wrinkles in his forehead standing out on the papery skin.  
“Phil,” he wheezes, barely audible, “He was my everything.”  
The nurse nodded slightly as Dan’s old eyes glaze over under his glasses.  
“I remember it like it was yesterday. We were so young…” He trailed off slightly, the dappled sunlight streaming through the home’s window and falling across his face.  
“We traveled the world together, Phil and I,” he began, “Jamaica, Florida, Italy, Vegas- but this trip was special. Japan, just as the cherry blossoms were opening in spring.  
“It was under a cherry blossom that he asked me. We were at the base of Mount Fuji, the most beautiful place in the world, and he got down on one knee.”  
Dan sniffed, and the nurse watched as he lifted up his hand to wipe away a tear. The gold band on his finger gleamed in the peaceful afternoon sun.  
“I couldn’t say no, not to Phil. We’d waited so many years for that moment, to be there, together. In a way, I think that day was the most important day of my whole life.  
"Phil was always the best person for a hug. Strong and warm, that’s what Phil’s hugs were like. You always felt protected when he hugged you.  
"But when he kissed you, then, it was a different story. I remember when he kissed me under the cherry blossoms, his lips soft and laughing slightly.”  
Dan’s voice went from nostalgic to something the nurse couldn’t quite place, and she spoke for the second time.  
“He sounds wonderful, Dan,” she said gently, smiling as he took her hand and held it.  
Dan looked up and their eyes met.  
“He was a wonderful man, and I loved him,” Dan started, “but now- I’m losing more and more everyday, I can’t remember my own family now, and I don’t want to lose Phil too. I don’t know how I’d live if I lost him,”  
His grasp tightened as he became more desperate, tears welling up in his eyes


End file.
